Shoto Todoroki
|occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |teams = Team Todoroki (Leader) |entrance exam = N/A |quirk apprehension = 2nd |debut = Chapter 6 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Yūki Kaji |eng voice=David Matranga |bloodtype = O''My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive'' |birthplace = Near Shizuoka Prefecture }} is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. He got into U.A. through official recommendations. He is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia. Appearance Shoto has short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left. He has a burn scar over his left eye. He possesses heterochromia which causes his left eye to be blue but his right eye to be gray. Girls in his class find him to be very attractive. In his initial Hero Costume, Shoto wears a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also has ice covering his left torso and arm. In his new Hero Costume, Shoto wears a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a silver-colored combat vest, and white boots. He also wears a silver-colored belt with metal capsules. Personality Shoto has a cold, aloof personality which stems from his harsh upbringing. He is quite seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while battling real villains. Though brutal in battle, he is well grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them through prolonging their frozen states. After the events of the Sports Festival, Shoto still has a distant attitude but has become noticeably more sociable and has shown to be smiling sometimes as well as gaining a sense of humor. Shoto had a deep loathing for his fire power, as it symbolized his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born for: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detests. As such, Shoto decided to rely only on his ice power and never to use his fire power in combat, going so far as to cover his left torso and arm with ice in his Hero Costume to symbolize his rebellion against his father and his fate. During his battle with Izuku in the Sports Festival, Izuku's speech made the memory of his mother's supportive words resurface, and for the first time he used his fire power in combat. After the battle, Shoto had mixed feelings about using his left side. However, after reconciling with his mother, Shoto eventually came to terms with using his fire power. Quirk and Abilities : Shoto's Quirk gives him the ability freeze with the right half of his body and burn with the left half. The appendages on his right sidecan drastically lower temperates of anything they touch, enough so to create large waves of ice. The limbs on his left side generate heat and allow Shoto to create fire. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature, as excessive use of his ice power causes Shoto to suffer from frostbite. The frost that covers his body slows him down physical, and weakens the strength and speed of his ice attacks. However this weakness can be counteracted if Shoto uses his left side to offset the low temperature. The side effect to prolonged use of his fire side has yet to be revealed. Another shortcoming is that Shoto is unable to fully control the fire and ice he generates My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, Cover While he is capable of using these two abilities simultaneously, he has said that he isn't used to doing this, and still needs practice in dual wielding his Quirk. Moves * : Shoto creates an enormous ice glacier. This move is first used in his battle against Hanta Sero in the Sports Festival,My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34 but is unnamed until the End of Term Test. A variation of this move, slightly smaller in size, is shown in his battle against Katsuki Bakugo. He also used this attack on a massive scale while attacking Mr. Compress. Overall Abilities: Shoto has been established as the strongest student in Class 1-A. Even after defeating him in the Sports Festival, Katsuki Bakugo seems to acknowledge that Todoroki should have won the fight had he used his full power.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 25 Shoto was able to easily overpower villains at the Landslide Zone by himself and showcased elite judgement, combat awareness and athletic ability during the U.A. Sports Festival.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 15My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 23 During his match with Izuku Midoriya, a a sports fan claimed that Shoto was already stronger than the average Pro-Hero.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 23 After coming to terms with using his fire power, Shoto was strong enough to hold his ground against the Hero Killer Stain, a powerful villain who has bested various Pro-Heroes. Stain himself acknowledges Shoto's prowess.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 29 Enhanced Durability: Shoto has proven himself to be quite resilient, being able to withstand multiple of Izuku Midoriya's attacks, including a direct, One For All-enhanced punch to the stomach, without sustaining major injuries.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 Enhanced Endurance: Shoto has shown to be able to endure combat even while injured, such as in his battle with Stain, where he is able to continue fighting and supporting his allies despite suffering from multiple bleeding injuries on his arm and face,My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53 and still to drag the villain's unconscious body once the battle is over.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55 Enhanced Agility: Shoto is fast and agile and has quick reflexes, being able to create ice walls in a split second in order to prevent himself form getting thrown out of the ring during his battles with Izuku and Katsuki during the Sports Festival.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 43 He is also able to partially dodge a knife thrown at his face and several other attacks by Chizome, a notably agile opponent. Equipment Hero Costume: Shoto's second Hero Costume is designed to optimize the use of both his fire and ice sides in combat, as well as diminish the drawbacks of his Quirk as much as possible.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 7 Omake *'Shoto's Jacket': It is made of a special fiber which is capable of withstanding heat. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shoto's body temperature, automatically cooling down or heating up accordingly. It is also used for supporting the vest. *'Shoto's Combat Vest': It is capable of sensing Shoto's body temperature and automatically cools down or heats up accordingly. In his first costume, it could only heat up. *'Shoto's Belt': The metal capsules that hang on the belt contain water, pain medication, and disinfectants, making up a first aid kit. *'Shoto's Boots': They contain spikes that are placed under the soles, preventing Shoto from slipping in frozen places. *'Shoto's Gauntlets': They are sleeves with metal plating and their use is currently unknown.[10] Battles Trivia * Shoto is student No.15 in Class 1-A. * Shoto ranks 5th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 * Shoto ranked 2nd during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * Shoto was the Runner-Up of The U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Shoto's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Shoto ranked 2nd in the First Popularity Poll. ** Shoto ranked 3rd in the Second Popularity Poll. * Shoto's given name contains the kanji for and . Todoroki is a common Japanese surname. * Along with Momo Yaoyorozu and Juzo Honenuki, he got into U.A. through official recommendations. * Shoto's favorite food is cold Soba. * Shoto's character may be a reference to Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. ** Both have fire abilities. ** Both have a burn-induced scar over their left eye caused by a parent. ** Both have a cold and distant attitude but become more open and become friends with the protagonist. ** Both hate their respective fathers and adore their respective mothers. *Shoto has two different eye colors, also known as Heterochromia, his right eye is from his mother while his left is from his father. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Never using my bastard of a father's Quirk... No.. By rising to the top without using it... I'll have denied him everything."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, Page 11 *(To Enji Todoroki) "I haven't put aside anything. As if I could be turned that easily. It's just... In that moment, that instant... I forgot all about you. Whether that's good, bad, or something in between... That's something I'll have to think about."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 12-13 *(To himself, in regards to Tenya Iida) "Ever since your brother got taken down... I've had my eye on you. Because all that building resentment was written on your face. I know that when I see it. And I know just how much grudges like that... can cloud a person's vision."My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 14-15 *(To Tenya Iida) "If you wanna stop this, then stand up! Because I've just got one thing to say to you! Never forget who you want to become!"My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 18-19 * (To Tsuragamae Kenji) "Should we have let people die, all in the name of your "law"?! Isn't it a hero's job to save people?"My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56, Page 16 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A Category:Heroes Category:Todoroki Family Category:Emitters Category:Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Endeavor's Hero Office Category:Recommended Students